


Ace is a Garfield Kinnie

by wowokthenbruh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Gen, Magical Girls, Other, The Magicals of Nooh Yawk, anyway we stan enbies in love, idk - Freeform, is this fanfic if these are my own characters, or is this just a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowokthenbruh/pseuds/wowokthenbruh
Summary: Its tiring being the coolest, sexiest and most badass villain Nooh Yawk has to offer, so you can imagine Ace is frankly exhausted. And with their coffee machine broken, their only option left is to go to the local coffee shop.They weren't expecting to see someone with the most beautiful eyes  they've ever seen behind the counter.
Relationships: Ace/Derek Jacoby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ace is a Garfield Kinnie

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. This is for my characters that are in a magical girl rp/story/idek man!! I give 0 exposition this is really just for my friends to scream about SO UH YEAH. vibes.

Ace hates Mondays.

To be fair, most people did, but for them it was far worse, okay? Unlike the yuppies of Nooh Yawk, at villain headquarters they don’t really catch a break. Friday night they had to sneak into the Mayor’s office to steal government data and had a nasty run in with Mirage. Saturday was no better, having been occupied with wrapping their bandages and dealing with Adder getting day drunk on wine. That night, when they tried to curl up with some popcorn and  _ America’s Next Top Model, _ that nosey kid Guy got too close to base and Ace had to scare him off. And Sunday…

Okay, well, maybe nothing happened Sunday, but still.

Ace hates Mondays, and they’re going to let everyone know about it. Normally, a day would start with a homemade cup of coffee, but again. It was a Monday. After blearily waking up and shuffling to the fridge, they found an empty jug of milk and the coffee maker jammed once again. Fucking Dusk. Although, hell, they don’t really mind repairing the machine and picking up more milk, but it’s ten am for Christ’s sake…

Which led to now.

“Y’know, you could just fix the machine, you don’t need to go all the way to a coffee shop!” Slugger, once again, was bitching about Ace’s decisions as usual. “Okay, well, once you figure out how to get out gum from the nozzle, you can fix it.” They mutter under their breath, hoping no one would notice them speak aloud. Although, with their seven foot tall frame, black tail and the fact they were easily recognizable as one of the cities deadliest villains, they don’t think people really care if they started talking to themself.

But they digress.

“You know I can’t touch shit! You’re gonna waste your money on some corporation? I thought you hated that!” Slugger says, a smug grin painting his lips. Ace snorts, “No, I’m going local. Fuck Starbucks, they never get my shit right anyway.” They straighten up, their leather trench coat falling open to reveal their matching leggings and mesh shirt. Just because Ace was “”off duty”” doesn’t mean they couldn’t turn the FUCK out of an outfit. Yeah. Those Magicals wished they were this fine. Everyone in this coffee shop is going to want them carnally.

Slugger pouts and crosses his arms, "...Well. At least it isn't Starbucks. Hey, can we get a cookie?"

"You can't even eat."

"I know, but I still like cookies!"

"Fine, fine." And with that, they finally arrive at the tiny shop. It was what some dark academia bitch would call quaint, with brick walls and a few bookshelves. Ace, frankly, could care less.

They push open the door, and a hush falls over the shop. Every new age hipster and study blogger turned to Ace, their eyes wide with fear. In their defense, Ace  _ was _ fairly tall. They duck their head to get through the door, and stride towards the counter, the clack of their heels being the only sound other than the tinny radio playing… folk punk? Weird. Okay.

"Iced coffee, large, black, with four shots of caramel." They say, not even sparing a glance towards the barista. Slugger nudges them - well. He tries. He more so clips through Ace's shoulder in the attempt. "Cookie, Ace!" He whines.

They roll their eyes and ask for a black and white cookie as well, already looking down at their phone in boredom. After a moment, in the corner of their eye they see a cup, a straw, and two cookies placed in front of them. They squint.

"Hey, wait I just asked for-" And blue met green.

...Oh. Huh.

Standing in front of Ace was, as expected of most baristas, an exhausted looking person. Purple rings circled around their eyes, matching the fluffy hair on their head. It didn't help that the barista's eyes (their  _ very _ green eyes) were smeared with black eyeliner. And silver - oh that's an eyebrow piercing. And a lip one. Ace you're staring. Ace. ACE-

"ACE, he's talking to you!" Slugger yells into their ear, making them jump. And fuck, he's right, the barista was talking-

"-You just looked kinda upset and hey, the boss doesn't really care if one cookie disappears so. So. Yeah." They shrug, a sheepish smile on their lips. Ace quickly glances down, desperately looking for- Yes!

"...Well. Derek. As long as you're not trying to scalp me for an extra cookie I think we're golden here." They attempt a cool smirk but can feel how forced it is. The barista - _Derek -_ doesn't seem to care. "Hey, it's no sweat, I mean. That's part of the job, making customers happy I guess." He (as their name tag generously provides he prefers with they,) shrugs and gives Ace a tired grin.

Fuck.

He's cute.

Shit.

"And this isn't because I'm the big bad Ace, is it?" They blurt out, their mouth speaking before they even think. Derek, for his part, blinks.

"Huh? Oh, nah. I mean, I know who you are but, hey, you gotta know someone first before ya make judgements, ya know?" They shoot finger guns at Ace. "I dunno why you're a villain, but you can't be worse than say, a politician."

_ Fuck. _

Ace slams their hand on the counter, indenting it with their strength. A few patrons gasp but Ace grins wildly, "That's what I'M saying! Like, am I actively trying to take away your healthcare? Destroying the economy? No! I just wear a cool outfit and throw some cars!" 

Derek nods! "Yeah! Like, shit man, and the rumors about how you guys ended up how you did…" At that, they fluster, and starts back pedaling. "NOT SAYING I. I claim to know your life and shit! Shit. Sorry."

They wave him off. "No, it's fine hon, I know what the people think of me." Ace offers him a tiny grin. "I'll give you a hint: I'm not an alien. Hopefully that'll narrow your search into my sordid past." Derek, for his part, tries to keep his surprise minimal. "Really? Well, what level of friendship do I have to be to get more details then?"

"Hm… hard to say. Guess I'll just have to stop by more often." Ace smiles, a genuine one rarely ever seen outside their apartment. And maybe, for a moment, they think they notice Derek's cheeks redden.

"I guess so."

They grin at each other: a tired barista and a seven foot tall villain, completely ignorant of the world around them.

Ace's phone, however, decides to ruin the moment.  _ Careless Whisper _ begins to blast in the café, and Ace curses, picking it up immediately. "What!" they answer.

Adder's voice warbles through the tinny speaker, "Ace, babe, can you pick me up some Advil? I have a wicked hangover and I don't trust Dusk to not get distracted at the corner store." In the background, they can hear a crash and Dusk's voice faintly yell, "Whaddya mean!! I'm 'SPONSIBLE!"

They groan, "Fine, shit. Drink some water, I'll be back at the base soon." And before Adder could make another request Ace hangs up. Derek quirks an eyebrow.

"Ah, I'm needed back at the base but. I'll be back tomorrow." Ace takes out their wallet and pays for the food, stuffing a bill into the tip jar without looking

"Hey, that's understandable. I'll um, see you soon then, Ace." He gives them a smile and holds out their food for them. With one small nod and a general glare to the café patrons, Ace sweeps out of the store.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ What  _ was _ that? They're never flustered like that, never! What the fuck!

...But. Is it all that bad? With his sleepy smile, fluffy hair, and beautiful,  _ beautiful _ green eyes…

Shit.

Slugger, meanwhile, is letting his opinions be known. "-Listen, you can't compare us Magicals to the government okay! We don't WORK for them, we just try and make sure no one gets hurt! Shit! Like what kind of self entitled asshole do you have to be to compare us?? And I know your story is sad, Ace, but considering I, oh I dunno, DIED for you to be a villain-"

Ace, frankly, tuned it out. As they walked down the street towards the store, they unwrapped their cookie and took a small bite. A tiny smile graced their lips.

Maybe Mondays aren't so bad after all.


End file.
